Revan Belmonte
History (SPOILERS) Revan Belmonte was born on December 18, 2999 to Maria Belmonte and Giovani Belmonte (Jupiter's disguise while on earth at the time). At the age of 10, Revan's mother and older (mortal) half-brother Marcos were brutally murdered infront of him while he hid under the sheets. The attackers were enemies of his father Giovani whom, after the attack, revealed himself and his true heritage to the young boy. Giovani (or Jupiter) warned Revan that this was the beggining of his destiny, and that the men who had murdered his brother and mother were in fact God Hunters, a clan of mortal men who grudged against the gods for not giving them immortality long ago. The God Hunters, Jupiter explained, had been thriving for centuries through out history, untilt hey were defeated harshly in the year 2012. Jupiter continued, telling Revan that this was the return of "Hell on earth" and that he must leave now, before he- one of the last demigods of Russia- were blown to bits. Revan, still in the darkness about the concept of gods and death, retrieved his great-great-grandfather's gunstock warclub from the mantle above his family's fire place. Escaping from their manor, Revan watched in horror by the lake as his house was burned and blown to smitherines by a Russian God Hunter war head. Revan proceeded to make his way through the dark forest, where he was nearly killed by a bear. Escaping only by bludgeoning the bear to death with his warclub, Revan began followed a light that appeared infront of him, sent down by Jupiter from the heavens. The light led Revan from Moscow to the Ural Mountains, a place dangerous for any humans in the harsh, blizzard filled winter. But Revan had no choice, and ventured into the mountains. For ten years Revan lived in the Urals, learning the mountains like the back of his hand- every crevice, every passage, ever cliff hold. He survived on mountain herbs and the meat of roaming wolves and moose that wandered the harsh mountains. Heightening his strength and endurance, Revan became a warrior. In the year 3019, Revan Belmonte (now 20 years old) ventured down the mountain towards the city of Moscow- his old home- and witnessed as it was raided and bombed by the Russian Military. World War Russia had begun. (Read World War Russia for more information on Revan Belmonte and his story). Physical Appearance and Personality Revan Belmonte is a young, stout man with a firm jaw and bold, dart-like eyes. His hair is a shadowy black, matching his deep, dark brown eyes that add to his mysterious aura. The many thin white scars that line his body portray and explain his many battles and field work, as does the tiny red scar above his left eye. His hands are quite large, allowing him to grip weapons tightly, and his legs are well toned, as with the rest of his body. When Revan accesses his Flight Instinct, his eyes turn a bright shade of electric blue, and then proceed to become a thick, blood red. He is seen as handsome by many women, yet he strays far from females, as his sole priority in life is to complete his jobs and follow his destiny. Revan's first impression on most is that of a hollow, emotionless man. However, Revan has a deep, dark past...and a burning hatred along with it. Choosing to keep his attitude in check and rely only on his battle instincts and order, Revan buries his emotions deep within, never daring to release them for fear of wavering from his mental path. Equipment Daggers: The dagger is the inconic weapon of the Rebels, even having been incorporated into their insignia. Used for stealth and assassination, the dagger is quicker than a club and stealthier than a gu n. Many rebels carry these prized weapons in straps, possibly on their sides or on their boots. Some members even choose to carry daggers in other places, such as in their hair (i.e as pins used to hold buns or pony tails up) or in their pockets. However, the highest ranking members of the Rebellion carry their daggers in small wrist mounted holsters, usually attached to their wrist launcers. Revan has a set of dual daggers, which he holsts in the two wrist launchers on his left and right arms. The left dagger, named Nox (Night in Latin), is made of black Plutonian Steel and the right dagger, named Lumen (Light in Latin) is made of white Olympian Iron. In the right hands, these two daggers can be wielded to great affect. In Revan's hands however, they have been upgraded and tweaked to send out small, sonic frequency waves. Upon tapping a small switch at the base of his strapped daggers, they will realase silent sonar-like waves that can detect heart beats, thermal energy, and movement. Skilled marskmen and markswomen, such as Revan, have honed their skills to where they can eject their daggers and throw them as projectiles. '''Wrist Launcer: '''The wrist launcher, designed and created by the United States of America, was designed to clear caverns and the rocky mountain passages of the Urals during World War Russia (3020-3031). The design promised the wearer to be able to fire sticky and contact grenades over far distances. The first shipment of prototype wrist launchers was sent over to Russia at the start of WWR, but it was ambushed upon arrival in Moscow by the Russian military. The Russians, having the technology to upgrade and manufacture items, developed a newer, better version of the American wrist launcher, addiding an AI targeting system known as Apollo. The Apollo system allows the targeter to bring up a digital cross hair upon their wrist launcher, which allows for easier targeting and launching. The crosshair can be modified to resemble a diamond, open circle, or simple dot. Soon after the Russian military developed the Apollo system, their base and St. Petersburg was raided by a team of Rebels, Revan Belmonte being among them. Revan, gaining a wrist launcher as a reward for a succesful mission, upgraded his wrist launcher further to fire shock charges, poisonous darts, and shoot a grappling line, as well as develop a system where he could attach his dagger(s) to his wrist launchers- which would later become a signature trait of the higher ranking members of the Rebellion. '''Warclub: '''Revan Belmonte's warclub is nothing special. It has no upgrades or special abilities...however it is a perfect weapon for the ruthless and brutal hand-to-hand combat that takes place during WWR. Revan carries a gunstock warclub (named rightly so for its similar appearance to the gunstocks of rifles and bayonets of the Amercian Colonization period). He retrieved it from the mantle above his fire place, right before his child hood home was blown to bits by a God Hunter war head. The club, designed for close quarters combat and countering/blocking, served the young Revan a great deal before he earned a place in the Rebellion. It served him so much that he kept it with him into his teen years, and it has now become a primary and/or secondary weapon in his arsenal. Crafted from black Plutonian Iron, the iconic warclub is (of course) shaped like a gunstock. A small spear head protrudes from the elbow/bent point of the warclub which, aside from bludgeoning , can serve as a great stabbing tool. '''Skorpian Rifle: '''The Skorpian rifle was designed for one purpose only- stealth. Manufactured and created to shoot through the walls, the Skorpian comes fitted with an X-ray scope and molescule bullets made through the use of nanotechnology. The sleek, black bullets are made from Mercurian Ore and are so small that they can pass through walls undetected, yet remain lethal and deal the damage of a large musket cartridge. '''Nano-Gloves/Boots: '''Revan Belmonte owns a pair of nano-gloves and boots. Nano-gloves and boots, created by Revan himself, were designed using nanotechnology to scale the sides of mountains and cliffs with ease. Through nanotech, the gloves have been fitted with a glue-like fiber that allows the wearer to stick to any solid surface. Known by some Rebels as the Spider-Man Gloves, Revan uses these when he climbs the harsh cliffs of the Urals. The nano-boots, serve the same purpose. '''Grappling Line: '''Known as "the Tarzan" by the Rebels, the grappling line was designed by Revan Belmonte when he first equiped it onto his wrist launcher. It allowed him to swing between buildings in trees, earning it's nick-name. The grappling line deploys from the top of the wrist launcher, and with the flick of the wrist it shoots out. The rope is crafted from a nearly impermeable fiber known as Arachnus Thread. It is impermeable to fire, acid, and water damage, but ''can ''be cut by the sharpest of blades and can snap from being worn down over time. Skills '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Revan is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as multiple styles of martial arts such as karate, judo, tai quan do, and tai chi. He is also skilled in boxing, wrestling, and fisticuffs. '''Melee Combat: '''Revan is skilled with his trust war club, as well as his twin dagges Lumen and Nox. However, he has been known to use anything to his advantage, including swords, axes, and other sharp, melee weapons. '''Firearms/Projectile Weapons: '''A skilled marksman, Revan can handle a gun well. Skilled with sniper rifles, pistols, and sub-machine guns, Revan is also a skilled knife and axe thrower, and is a master of the bow and crossbow. '''Physical Attributes (Human): '''Living in the harsh Ural Mountains of Russia strenghtens a young man, as it did Revan Belmonte. Years of training and living in dangerous environments with all sorts of obstacles have heightened Revan's 5 senses, as well as strengthened his body. He is still a human at heart and mind, there for he is not perfect. However he is more durable than most humans, and has a greater stamina and endurance rate. He is very fast as well as very strong, however not strong enough to take down a group of 20 armed guards. '''Physical Attributes (Demigod): '''Let us not forget that Revan Belmonte is the son of the mighty Jupiter, the Roman king of the Gods. Having godly blood benifits well, giving Revan battle hardened instincts and the ability to read Latin near fluently. It also gives him sight through the Mist. '''Flight Instinct: '''Flight Instinct is a gift bestowed upon the children of Jupiter that allows them to control portions of the Master Bolt. It can be very harmful to the demigod, as well as deadly to the people around him/her. If not controlled properly, the lightning can fry the demigod's brain or vaporize them to a pile of ash (this has happened many times). However, when controlled properly, Flight Instinct can change the tide of battle or even wipe out a battalion of BOLDR tanks. '''Computer Knowledge: '''Revan is very smart and very knowledgeable and, though he has know education, he knows his way around technology. He can craft almost anything, espically with the help of someone such as a son or daughter of Hephaestus or Vulcan. Appearances *World War Russia Category:PowerSaint Category:WWR